My Meek Blaziken
by Randomize The Universes
Summary: A story about a trainer and his loyal Blaziken. So loyal enough he'll go through with a ridiculous bet for his trainer. Not at all related to my "What the Hell?" series, did this whilst I was bored one day. Enjoy if you want, I dunno.


**My Meek Blaziken**

On the eastern part side of a tropical island was one of the largest cities on the island. A bustling city of education and innovation, the hub of the eastern region of the island. Rustboro city housed many people within the city, outside the city were the occasional homes and suburbs but many people lived in that bustling city of science and technology. Rustboro, the fourth largest city of all of the island region of Hoenn. A city founded upon the motto of integrating science and nature together as one. With the Devon Corporation at the head of this ideology. The city however housed a celebrity other than the famous Gym Leader Roxanne. This celebrity was known more so for his inability to succeed in a sense. And his day was just beginning.

A mid-twenty year old Pokemon trainer by the name of Boyce Fairburn. A tall man, easily towering over many of his peers, his wild black hair didn't help in that situation either, only making him appear as a towering giant. Boyce was young and in shape, and good looking according to many. But, one thing had always stuck with him. The term, runner-up. A few years back during his prime as a competitive trainer he had made it to the grand finals of the Hoenn League, and had almost secured the life long dream of many and becoming champion of the region. But, when it came down to the wire, he came up short. And that was something that still followed him to this very day. Always being called second best. His career as a trainer never ended though, and still participated in many one day or many of the other Hoenn tournaments. But never could he hope to reach the Hoenn League Title again, that chance was long gone by now. It didn't help that the man who had beaten him was now champion of the region, and he had to hear about him every single day. It infuriated him. Had it not been his focus on making breakfast he would thrown his remote through his TV. The report on the television discussing some activity the man he loathed had done.

"In other news, Champion Wal-" Her voice was abruptly cut off. Her voiced replaced by the soothing and calming tones of jazz music. Boyce took his eyes off his ingredients to look at the television, noticing it had switched to the simple weather channel, scrolling through each city and town's individual weather and consistently updating on any changes. He wondered how that could've happened, he had the remote right here next to him. He turned to go walk out the kitchen but noticed a red avian figure making its way around the corner. Boyce then understood the situation.

The avian like figure stood on two strong muscular long legs, accented with golden feathers from its knees down, and at the base the avian's legs sat scaled three toed feet with pearly white talons on the end. Its body was predominantly bright red, with a yellow diamond shaped crest on its chest, and the majority of its chest covered by beige-hair like feathers. A short feather tail on the base of its back. Long arms quite slender, but hiding its long strength attached to featherless forearms and hands, equipped with three fingered claws. The red avian had a small face, with a hooked beak, adorned with crystal blue eyes and yellow sclerae, the most prominent feature on the avian's face was a red v-shaped crest. The long beige hair reaching to the base of its back, almost brushing along the short red feathered tail.

The red avian merely took in the site of Boyce's appearance. Boyce stood six-foot-three, three inches taller than the avian. Boyce himself was athletic and his body showed it off. He wasn't going to win bodybuilding competitions, but in a race he'd outlap them one hundred times. Boyce was currently clad in a baggy sweat pants, and long sleeved sleeping shirt. He'd also win a most comfortable clothing competition as well. The crimson bird finally spoke it's name, the only thing it could ever say.

"Blaziken." It said softly. Both its native call, and the name of the species the avian belonged to.

Boyce could only grin at Blaziken. "Morning bud." Boyce said simply, before going back to making breakfast for the both of them. Blaziken was the last of his Pokemon. No the rest hadn't passed away or left him. Blaziken was the only one who stuck outside his pokeball to be with his trainer. And yes, he. Boyce had given each of his Pokemon the option of either staying outside or inside their pokeballs. Most chose to stay inside, not out of spite for Boyce, but because it was customized to them, and knew they'd come out whenever training for the next tournament was necessary. Blaziken on the other hand had chosen to stay outside his pokeball. He was loyal through and through and wanted to stay by his trainer's side, and to make sure he didn't get lonely or didn't stray.

"Blaz…" Blaziken spoke concerned, looking at his trainer, as he went back to fixing their breakfast. Blaziken knew the news report on the Hoenn Champion had gotten under Boyce's skin, but the trainer had put up a front. Like it wasn't even getting to him.

"Nah, I'm fine Blaziken." Boyce said with a small smile. "Plus I'm almost done with breakfast." Boyce continued cooking the food he had made for both himself and Blaziken. Blaziken could only sigh and took his place at the table, sitting right next to where Boyce would sit.

A few minutes later, Boyce walked into the dining room with both his food and Blaziken's food, taking a seat next to his first Pokemon. Both enjoying the food Boyce had made to their exact taste buds. A nice plate of warm scrambled eggs salted and peppered for Boyce. And an assorted fruit salad of various berries for Blaziken. It was nice. When they weren't in battle or training with one another, they were simply enjoying each other's company. Like any close friends would. But, Blaziken knew something was bothering Boyce, and he knew his trainer wouldn't exactly come out with it. He simply had to get the stress out of him.

"Blaziken, Blaz." The tall avian said, looking up a bit at Boyce.

"The beach? What about the beach?" Boyce asked his Pokemon, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ken, Blaz, Blaziken." Blaziken spoke again, being more specific.

"Yeah, I can guess we can do some training on the beach, plus it'd be nice to enjoy the sound of the waves for a bit as well." Boyce said with a smile looking at Blaziken. It would be nice, plus it'd help take his mind off things.

Blaziken couldn't help but smile, his feathered tail shaking a bit. As soon as Boyce finished his breakfast, Blaziken had pushed the trainer into his room so he could get changed for their little trek up north to their beach training ground. Boyce couldn't help but chuckle at his Blaziken's eagerness to head to the beach. It was… cute. Boyce merely raised an eyebrow at that thought, before shaking his head, and changing into something more comfortable. A nice sky blue tank top. With long orange shorts, a nice color combination. Plus all the more comfortable to train in. When Boyce exited his room and made his way down the hall, he noticed Blaziken standing their excitedly, waiting for his trainer to leave the house.

"All right boy, I'm ready." Boyce said, and with that they both began their jog north through Rustboro and to the beach.

* * *

When both trainer and Pokemon had arrived to their spot, they were relieved to find it empty. Glad that no one had found their secret training spot. The beach was untouched by footprints, the sand pure and almost white, and the waves calmly crashing in the background a serene place. Boyce would've continued to take in the beauty of the scenery had he not heard the sounds of the air being cut behind him, forcing him to duck, and roll. When he turned and looked whom it was, he could only shake his head disapprovingly. It was his Blaziken, smirking.

"Come on Blaziken, you know I like taking in nature before we fight." Boyce said fake complaining.

"Blaz, Blaziken, Ken." Blaziken said in a retort.

"Fine, fine I get it. You're only doing this to help me." Boyce said back to his crimson avian. "Though how about this," Boyce began, his loose ended statement intrigued Blaziken, clearly showing on the bird's face, "since you're doing this for me. If I win this little spar. You have to do whatever I say." Boyce said with a smirk. "And I mean _anything_."

"Blaziken." Blaziken said bluntly in defiance, crossing his arms under his chest.

"Aw come on Blaziken, I didn't even want to spar today. You made me. It's only fair I get something in return if I win." Boyce stated, pleading with Blaziken and pulling out something he knew would get Blaziken to do whatever he wanted. Puppy dog eyes.

"Bl-Blaziken." The avian Pokemon said almost immediately, not wanting to see his trainer no longer pull that expression, agreeing to the deal.

"Great, now let the best man win." Boyce stated, his expression immediately shifting from his pathetic begging into one of determination. Blaziken could only 'tch' in irritation at his trainer's rapid change of mood. Blaziken had just hoped he would be able to win this spar. He didn't want to imagine what kind of ridiculous thing his trainer would have him do…

* * *

The sun was starting to set on the city of Rustboro, and the orange light of the setting sun began to shine through the glass windows of the many homes. One such figure in one of those many homes was Boyce, standing just outside a door in his home. A smirk was plastered on the raven haired man's face, arms crossed across his chest as he waited for someone to come out. He heard the rustling of clothes and the mumbles of complaints from beyond the door. Only causing him to grin a bit more. Then the noises beyond the door finally stopped.

Then he finally saw it, his other walking out the door. His face as red as his feathers. Boyce had won their little spar on the beach earlier in the day, and now their deal had gone through. And Blaziken was left embarrassed. Boyce took in his Pokemon's new appearance, no longer did he walk around seemingly naked, now all of a sudden the Blaziken was wearing clothing. Though clothing not suitable for someone his height or gender for that matter.

What stood across from Boyce was something he thought he'd never see, his Blaziken crossdressing. Boyce knew he had won the bet, but he never expected to see his Blaziken dressed up in a skimpy maid's outfit. The black stockings up Blaziken, just stopping an inch before an inch before the curve of Blaziken's bottom. The skirt he had on barely covering his rump either. For some reason, Boyce thought it made Blaziken seem more naked to see him in such top part of the uniform not covering his mid section, showing off his core. And finally black tight arm warmers covering his forearms, and coming up to the middle of the top of his arm, his hands uncovered.

To be honest Boyce was still coming to terms with his Blaziken actually going through with this. He was sure Blaziken was just going to throw the maid costume at Boyce. Hell, Blaziken had even questioned where he had gotten the maid outfit to begin with, and then was reminded of Boyce's ex whom was into… dressing up. Now it was just awkward between the athletic trainer and his crimson avian. Not really sure what to do now that Blaziken had actually gone through with the bet. Blaziken hadn't even looked at Boyce since he got in the outfit, gripping one of his own arms and looking away in embarrassment.

"Blaziken." He said curtly looking away from Boyce even more, embarrassed that Boyce had just been staring at him the whole time. Boyce shook his head, bringing himself out of his stupor of staring.

"Sorry, Blaziken," Boyce told his crimson Pokemon, "I didn't actually expect you to go through with it." Boyce told him with a nervous chuckle. He noticed a Blaziken flinch, and turn his head away some more. "Hey why don't you make me some dinner?" Boyce asked of his Blaziken. But per the agreement, Blaziken nodded his beaked head and started walking down the hall. Boyce watched for a moment and then noticed something, the skirt would ride up with every step Blaziken took, revealing the bottom edges of Blaziken's bottom.

' _Arceus.'_ Boyce said, turning his head at the last moment. ' _Why does he seem more naked now, he walked around naked all the time. Now that he's in a maid outfit his body seems more… pronounced.'_ Boyce thought, and shook his head, hoping to get rid of the thoughts plaguing his mind. He too followed Blaziken's path to go sit down in the living room and wait for his new… maid, to ready his dinner.

* * *

It had been a solid ten minutes since the initial interaction between and his now crossdressing Blaziken. Boyce had tried to distract himself with watching something on television. A tv show he enjoyed, sports, movies, or hell even infomercials. But his mind kept making him look back at his crossdressing Blaziken in the kitchen. And he was doing it unconsciously, like he was drawn to it. He didn't understand why he found himself looking back there. Was his Blaziken that attractive? He shouldn't be, but apparently Blaziken was. He wouldn't be if Boyce wasn't continuously just staring at him. Boyce could see the bottom of Blaziken's rump every time he walked or moved about the kitchen. And then the trainer saw something he never should have seen, he watched his Blaziken bend over.

The blood immediately flowing to both Boyce's face, and… lower region. He took in the sight of his Blaziken's wide hips, large rump, and surprisingly his… hanging fruits dangling in there. Boyce just kept staring, and he watched as his Blaziken flinched a bit. Boyce immediately turned his head to the television in order to fake watching the tv. Blaziken's head turned toward his trainer, as he made the fatal mistake of bending over at the hip. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing undergarments. Blaziken's face could only grow darker due to his embarrassment, hoping that his trainer hadn't seen him bend over. But why did Blaziken care if his master saw him, and why was he acting so shy? Arceus it was making no sense. He couldn't stop blushing, he didn't know what was going on. All Blaziken could hope was cooking dinner would help ease his mind, and take it off these weird… perverse thoughts.

When dinner was finally served, let's just say that neither party was feeling any better. Here was Boyce sitting next to his Blaziken, whom was filling out his barely fitting maid outfit. And there was Blaziken, crossdressing and barely covered in the clothing he was wearing sitting next to his trainer. It was awkward and strange, neither person wanting to speak to one another. Only focusing on their food and eating. When they had finished their food, a good two minutes was spent with neither one wanting to take the initiative. Boyce attempted to, trying to collect the plates, but found his hand ending up on top of Blaziken's. Who had attempted to try and do the same. Both blushed and immediately retracted for their contact. Blaziken quickly collected the plates and scurried off to the kitchen to begin washing the silverware and two plates. Boyce had chosen to retreat to the living room yet again. His mind however still wondered to his Blaziken. He thought of this long, strong legs, contained by those black thigh highs. His oddly large butt hardly covered by the skirt, which only showed off his strangely wide hips as well. Those feathered arms squeezed by those tight black arm warmers. And finally the top portion of the outfit only covering the upper half of his torso, Blaziken's tight core shown off.

' _GAH! Come on now!'_ Boyce thought in his head, as he covered his growing red face with his hand. ' _Why! Why am I thinking this!? He's my Pokemon! My Blaziken! How can I think this!'_ Boyce contemplated, burying his head in his hands. ' _Plus we're both guys! How can I feel this way!?'_ All Boyce could do, was continue to watch his Blaziken clean through his covered face. He felt his heart quicken as he took in and looked over each part of Blaziken's body. And his feet began acting on their own, as he stood up off the couch...

Blaziken on the other hand was doing no better, he was having the exact same dilemma on his end, except for his male trainer. He was scrubbing the plates harder and harder, as if to get rid of the dirty thoughts. He was just as confused, why was he feeling this way? His face was feeling much hotter than usual and it had been like that ever since he put this maid outfit on. Why did he feel like this? It was a simple bet. Nothing more. He was too focused on scrubbing to notice something appear behind him, until its voice was heard.

"Blaziken." The voice said, it was Boyce's but it sounded… different. "I want dessert." He said. Blaziken could only roll his eyes and began to turn around, but found he could not. Only able to turn the upper half of his body slightly. The rest of his body stopped, turning his head a bit he could see Boyce right behind him. Almost pressing against him so he couldn't move.

"B-Blaz." Blaziken stuttered, he didn't know why Boyce had suddenly appeared behind him. He was now trapped between Boyce's body and the kitchen sink. His face grew redder and redder at the situation, his face began looking down. He began to shrink. His breath hitched as he felt something touch him, looking he saw that Boyce had wrapped his arms around his body. The trainer's strong arms wrapping around Blaziken's chest, and core. Blaziken's face might as well be a different color at this point. Finally turning to face Boyce, he saw his trainer's face was much closer; a blush prominent on Boyce's face and something going on in his eyes.

"I want dessert Blaziken." Boyce stated again, his face inching closer and closer to Blaziken's. The heat of both their breaths felt on each other's faces. The black haired man's face began leaning in closer to Blaziken's face, the crimson avian just waiting for the inevitable to happen. It finally happened after what seemed to be an eternity of waiting.

Boyce had captured Blaziken's mouth with his own. Immediate sparks could be felt in both their bodies. Neither one making moves to increase the passion or break away. Both just enjoying the feelings of lips on beak. It was awkward at first, but it eventually felt… normal. Boyce eventually pulled away, looking down at his Blaziken a bit.

"Wow…" Boyce said simply, Blaziken could only hesitantly nod on his end, reciprocating the feeling.

"Blaz, Ken, Blaz?" Blaziken asked his trainer looking him dead in his green eyes, his calls questioning.

"I don't know how this happened to be honest." Boyce told his loyal Pokemon honestly. "But, I want to see how far this goes. As long as you're okay with that." Boyce said, offering a small smile to his bipedal avian. Blaziken could only nod, his words lost for a moment, as he looked into his trainer's eyes and took in his words. Both gravitated to each yet again, their lips and beak meeting halfway, there was less apprehension in this kiss and more passion. Boyce prodded Blaziken's mouth open with his tongue, and was granted access to his Pokemon's mouth, as his tongue danced around the avian's mouth. He was warm and spicy, causing Boyce's arms to reflexively wrap tighter around Blaziken's torso. They were both on auto pilot. Even Boyce's hands began to move on their own, rubbing across Blaziken's chest and stomach. Blaziken could only moan in pleasure, before becoming self conscious and flinching. However, Boyce had stopped in order to calm the Pokemon in his arms. Blaziken flinched again, yet this time it wasn't from anything Boyce was doing with his hands or mouth. It was coming from… below his waist.

Blaziken naturally broke the kiss, feeling something hard and long pressing against his bum. Boyce himself becoming embarrassed, from his organ naturally acting up.

"B-Blaziken?" Blaziken asked his trainer, feeling the hard long organ press against his right cheek, dangerously close to his crack. The hardened part of Boyce's body having, also lifted Blaziken's maid skirt.

"I-It's a natural reaction." Boyce responded with quickly. "It happens when I'm around people I find attract-" Boyce had cut himself off at what he was about say. Now it was his turn to be embarassed and turn his head away from his Blaziken. Instead of expecting his Blaziken to march away, he felt the bird, lean his back into him, and place his head just under his head. In all honesty he shouldn't have been surprised. This was his Blaziken, the one who had been with him since he began his journey. And Boyce was the one Blaziken stuck with ever since he was a small Torchic, able to be held in his trainer's arms. It was Blaziken's turn to take the initiative, turning Boyce's head so they could return to kissing. Both forgetting the moments from before and going back to their passion of enjoying each other. For minutes on end it felt like they were kissing one another, the dishes in the sink a far, far after thought.

Blaziken was the one to break the kiss, saliva strings still connecting the Pokemon and his trainer. It was a sight to behold. Both slightly panting from their lips locking for so long. Blaziken had felt his trainer's hard erection had found it's way directly between his cheeks. Both stared at each other, before Boyce finally spoke.

"Bedroom, now." Boyce said as he started pulling Blaziken along with him. His arms still wrapped tightly around the red bird's chest and stomach. Boyce's walking in reverse and determination to go to the bedroom suprised Blaziken, but was also… enthralling and… arousing. Blaziken could only walk with his trainer as he was pulled along to the bedroom.

When Boyce and Blaziken had arrived in the bedroom just shortly afterwards, Boyce had hurriedly began stripping himself of his clothing. First his blue tank top, and then his orange shorts, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. His erection clearly poking against and tenting his boxers. Blaziken could only stare shyly, and pulled his skirt down a bit in nervousness as he looked at his trainer a few feet away from him.

"Go ahead Blaziken," Boyce said softly, looking at his Pokemon kindly, "take your time."

Blaziken could only nod nervously as he reached to take off his top, the frilly maid top coming off easily, and being thrown across the room with the rest of Boyce's clothing. Blaziken became even shyer. Why was he so shy now? He was so used to walking around naked, it made no sense to him. Blaziken turned around nervously, his back facing Boyce. His clawed hands reaching to the waist of his skirt and began began pulling it down past his hips. After moving past his butt and wide hips, the skirt fell to the ground. Boyce was left with his mouth open. His Blaziken was 'naked' in front of him. Only in his long black tight stockings and armwarmers. He was surprised to see the garter straps and belt on Blaziken. The straps pressing against his butt, making it appear even larger, and the belt helping define his wide hips. And in between the gap in his thighs, was a dangling red penis of his own at full mast, looking moistened.

"Holy fuck…" Boyce said huskily looking at his Blaziken, taking in the sight of his Blaziken. Blaziken's head turned a bit to see his trainer look at him with lust filled eyes, and noticed a small wet spot forming at the tip of the tent. Blaziken could only look back in awe, his trainer was straining this hard for him. He didn't know what to feel, but he felt… happy. Happy that he was able to do this to his trainer. The sound of rustling clothes could be heard, and Blaziken watched as his trainer pulled down his boxers. Fully showing off his own erection. Blaziken's eyes widened at the size, Boyce was much, much bigger than he was.

"B-Blaz." Blaziken said nervously looking back at his trainer, he watched Boyce had closed the gap between them. Once again wrapping his arms around Blaziken, and his erection going between Blaziken's cheeks, the tip teasingly prodding against his anus. Blaziken's breathing became shallow and nervous as Boyce's member ground and rubbed along the crack of Blaziken's bottom. Blaziken could feel the cool sticky liquid of his trainer's pre-cum coating his hole, and then felt his trainer slip his penis under his butt and run along the perineum. The region between his own member and his butt. It felt good to both individuals.

"Blaziken," Boyce said in the bird's ear, "I want you." He said simply, lustfully. Both trainer and Pokemon were too far gone at this point to care about each other's gender, or species difference to care. They just want to enjoy the pleasure soon to come. Blaziken nodded in response to Boyce, and began kneeling down, then turning on his knees. His face right in front of the tip of Boyce's hard member.

"Careful of the claws now." Boyce said quickly, when he saw Blaziken's hand begin to move up to grasp it. When he finally put his hand around his member, Boyce's breath stopped for a bit, feeling the featherless skin on his member. Blaziken stroked it a few times with his hand, completely new to this, and watched as each time he stroked it the organ in his grasp would twitch a bit. He saw as well, the pre-cum fluid increase more and more as well. Blaziken didn't know why but his head moved towards the tip closer, and stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Boyce's penis. It was salty, and sweet at the same time to Blaziken… he loved the taste. His few experimental licks turned into him wrapping his beaked mouth around Boyce's hardened member, licking around the shaft of it and enjoying its taste and even its smell. Boyce could only look down and enjoy as his Pokemon sucked and licked on his member, he could see Blaziken's eyes begin to cloud as well. Taken by the lust and smell of him. It was a great sight.

Boyce reached a hand down around the back of Blaziken's head, keeping him in place as he sucked and licked, ensuring the Pokemon's mouth would never leave his organ.

"Fuck, you must really like my cock if you're licking and sucking so early on." Boyce joked through grunts and pleasure. He noted that Blaziken was too enthralled with his cock to respond and began bobbing his head up and down the length of it, the sucking and slurping noises becoming louder. Boyce smirked in response to his Blaziken's enthusiasm. On Blaziken's end he was loving it, the taste and the smell it was intoxicating, and the more he sucked and licked the more of that sweet intoxication he received. He even felt his own member begin to twitch and strain, his own pre-cum leaking from the tip. Blaziken sued the hand not gripping Boyce's cock, and reached for his own and began stroking it, and began feeling two great pleasures.

Though Boyce's smirk increased at the sight. His Blaziken addicted this feeling of pleasure and thrill. Boyce thrusted his hip, shoving his cock further into Blaziken's mouth, causing the Pokemon's eyes to widen and gag, and look up in shock at his trainer. Boyce reached for Blaziekn's arms with both his hands placing them far above the avian's head, and held them in a tight grip and began thrusting more. Blaziken's eyes closing, and his gagging becoming more prominent.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Was all Boyce as he picked up his pace, face fucking his Blaziken, until slamming his cock all the way into the Blaziken's mouth, and even into his throat, holding it there. "Fuck, you're still my maid for the day, and you gotta do what your master says." Boyce said looking down at Blaziken's closed eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me Blaziken." Boyce commanded. He saw that Blaziken didn't do it at first, and thrusted hard, causing the bipedal bird's eyes to open wide, and look up at his… master. "Good girl. Look at your master while he uses your mouth and throat." Boyce said with a smirk, thrusting more and more. He watched as the spit and saliva began leaking out of Blaziken's mouth, and his lust filled eyes looking at him. Blaziken was surprised at how much this turned him on, he was loving it. His body agreed with him, as he felt his own member begin to leak more pre-cum. A clear stream dripping from his tip to the carpet. His master had taken full control, using his mouth like he owned it. It felt glorious.

Boyce pulled his cock from Blaziken's mouth, and reveled in the sight. His cock slathered in his Blaziken's warm saliva, the strings of saliva connecting to his Pokemon's mouth, and watching his Blaziken pant and breath quickly in order to catch his breath. Boyce keep his grip on his Pokemon's arms, ran his cock along the right side of his Blaziken's face, damping the fur with his pre-cum and the warm saliva. Arceus, it looked amazing to Boyce. Boyce pulled his dazed Blaziken to his feet, and let go of his arms when Blaziken reached his height again. Boyce pressed into Blaziken, leaving them chest to chest. Their cocks rubbing against one another. Boyce could see he had to at least be three inches bigger than Blaziken, and it showed. It further induced his dominant and commanding mindset over his Pokemon. Boyce leaned in, and placed his head to the left of Blaziken's, his mouth close to his ear.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed, and spread your ass for me like a good girl would." Boyce commanded, still as husky and as lust filled as ever. Blaziken could only nod in command, making his way over to his master's bed. Boyce loved the sight. His Blaziken bent over on his knees, his chest almost fully touching the sheets, and his clawed hands spreading his ass, giving him a glorious view of his virgin hole. And that beautiful lust filled expression with those innocent eyes looking back at him. As if looking back in approval and need. Boyce's smirk turned into a smile, as he placed himself right behind Blaziken. The tip of his cock, pressing against the tight back entrance of Blaziken. Blaziken's hands still spreading his ass for his master, as commanded. Then Blaziken felt it, he felt Boyce's cock beginning to press in and against his hole, Blaziken's eyes widening at the attempted entrance. His hands left his ass to grip the sheets, but he would quickly learn not to. He felt a sharp pain against one of his ass cheeks, surprising him. It stung, and it made his eyes water, turning his head he saw his master rubbing his hand against the freshly smacked region of his ass cheek.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Boyce said, preparing to smack again. Blaziken quickly placed his hands on his cheeks again, spreading them for his master. He felt Boyce pat, his ass. "Good girl." Boyce commented, as he began pressing into Blaziken again.

The tip of Boyce's cock finally pressed all the way into Blaziken's once virgin ass. He was tight, just like a good virgin should be. Blaziken's breathing could only quicken, as did his pants. Who knew he could feel this good. He was being taken by the one closest to him, his master, the only one he trusted the most in his life. Boyce started thrusting slowly back in forth, allowing Blaziken to get use to the sensation of his cock rocking inside of his tight body. Blaziken was in heaven, his moans filling the room. He felt something grip around his wrists, looking back he saw his master's hands grip his wrists, and began pulling his arms back. Blaziken's back forcefully arched back, his chest lifting off the sheets, and then it began.

Boyce finally began thrusting at his own pace, no concern for his Blaziken's being as he began rutting his Pokemon. All that could be heard in the room, were the loud moans of Blaziken, the grunts of Boyce, and sound of flesh smacking one another. With each thrust Boyce gave, Blaziken's cock would bounce, pre-cum flinging from his member, staining the sheets beneath him. Both participants were in cloud nine, the outside world and surroundings completely disappearing, nothing else was relevant except each other's bodies. Boyce kept thrusting harder and harder, Blaziken's ass tightly clenching on his cock. Boyce felt amazing, this was the best sex he had ever had. No other girl he had ever been with felt his good. He wouldn't consider himself gay, bisexual at this point, but not gay. Plus it didn't help that his Blaziken looked so beautifully effeminate. His thoughts were quickly taken over by the need to just fuck. His pace quickening more and more, he could feel Blaziken's ass tighten more and more. Boyce knew that his Pokemon was close to cumming. Blaziken's moans and pants quickening alongside his clenching

Boyce at the last moment before his Pokemon could climax pulled out, a noticeable popping sound could be heard as his cock pulled out. Blaziken was shocked and left begging for more, worried he wouldn't be able to climax. He looked back at his master begging for him to finish. But Boyce ignored his Pokemon's pleas, and took in the sight of his Pokemon's anus, gaping from being abused and used just moments ago. Boyce's senses finally picked up on his Blaziken's cries. He took in the eyes of need and lust, that begging tone. It only drove him further into the deep end. He released his grip on one of Blaziken's wrists, and brought the new free hand down and brought it down hard again on Blaziken's ass. The crimson avian was silenced and looked back with nervous and begging, he just wanted to finish, but so did his master.

"Turn over on your back, and spread your ass for me sweetheart." Boyce told his Blaziken. The Blaziken did so with enthusiasm, hoping it'd earn him a reward. What he got however was not what he expected. He watched as his master walked away and began calling out for him, but stopped when he noticed he had pulled something off the maid outfit. It looked like a string that was used to help tighten the uniform. Boyce walked back to his Pokemon, his cock once again pressing against Blaziken's ass. The tip just a push away from reentering. Blaziken however felt something tight wrap around his cock, and looking down he noticed that Boyce had tied a the fastener fabric around Blaziken's cock tightly, the squeezing sensation feeling amazing, but it prevented him from achieving his climax.

"That's so you don't cum before me Blaziken." Boyce told him softly as he re-inserted his member back into Blaziken. Blaziken moaned loudly again, his master taking him again. If it had not been for the ties on his penis, he would've came right there in then. But, he was denied greatly. Boyce thrusted faster and faster, not giving Blaziken any time to recover, taking in the pained and pleasured expression on his face. He reached down and wrapped a free hand around Blaziken's cock and began stroking it, causing Blaziken to moan and squirm more. Boyce leaned down, his face hovering directly over Blaziken's own, feeling the Pokemon's warm and hot breath on his face. He could've sworn he saw small embers escaping from the Pokemon's mouth.

"Good girl. Wrap your legs around your master's waist." Boyce ordered. Blaziken happily did so, as it ensured his master would not leave him again and he would climax soon. Boyce's lips found Blaziken's one last time, both exchanging and savoring each other's tastes. Tongues dancing in Blaziken's mouth. Boyce's thrusting increasing. Faster and faster, Boyce's hips moved. The smacking of his hips, and Blaziken's ass meeting. The schlicking noise of his cock rutting and breeding Blaziken's ass prominent as well. Boyce's stroking of his avian's cock going faster and faster. Boyce and Blaziken broke their kiss, and separated. Boyce leaning a bit, but Blaziken's strong legs, keeping him moving too much. Both were ready to climax, and Boyce felt Blaziken's ass tighten and watched as his Pokemon's face strained.

"Go ahead and cum girl." Boyce commanded through grunts and pants, stroking and thrusting harder. In a quick few seconds, Boyce's pace and thrusts increased to a blinding speed, and both individuals orgasms quickly rising.

"Bl-Blaz, Blaz, Blaz!" Blaziken shouted in pleasure. His cock finally spraying cum, landing on his own face, covering him in his own warm semen. Blaziken's ass clenching down on Boyce's cock. Finally Boyce himself came, he hilted himself deep inside Blaziken, as if trying to shove his balls into Blaziken. Blaziken's eyes hooded, his eyes rolling in the back of his head and crooning at the sensation of being filled to the brim with the warm fertile fluid. When the highs of their orgasms subsided all that was left was the sounds of their breathing and pants. Neither one of them wanting to disconnect from one another. Boyce could only lean down and press his forehead against Blaziken's. He however with his hands, reached up and wiped off Blaziken's face, and rubbing the Pokemon's semen onto the sheets.

Both could only shyly smile at one another. As they took in their actions, both not knowing what to do. Blaziken surprisingly took the initiative, placing a clawed hand on the side of Boyce's face, raising his head up and kissing Boyce lightly on his lips.

"Blaziken." The burning bird told his master, lovingly. A blush on his face, and an equal blush on Boyce's.

"Yeah," Boyce said simply, looking down at his Pokemon, "I don't know where we go from here either."

"Blaziken?" The avian said to his trainer.

"Not even I know what the answer is." Boyce told Blaziken, placing his own hand on Blaziken's cheek, rubbing it a bit. "But, what I do know is… I want to at least try." Boyce said with a smile.

Blaziken could only smile and wrap his arms around Boyce's back, hugging him. Boyce was pulled down to his Pokemon, both chest to chest with one another. He returned the hug as well. Neither knew where this would take them, but they both knew they at least would give each other a chance.

"I love you Blaziken, thank you… for staying by my side." Boyce said sincerely with his smile. Blaziken could only smile and return his master's affection with another simple kiss. Both found themselves strangely losing energy in each other's arms. Sleep both threatening one another. Neither knew what the future held for each other. But one thing was for certain, both would wake up next to each other, in a strong and loving embrace. With gentle smiles waiting for them when they awoke...

* * *

 **A/N: I made this cause I was bored...**


End file.
